paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trooper
Trooper is a male Chocolate Labrador who was created by/designed by SmokythePolicePup. He is the little cousin of Danny, Zuma, Primrose, Sonar, Maya, and Nixie. A little while after Nixie was born, Samantha and Zane were surprised to hear Samantha's brother and his wife were expecting a pup of their own. A couple months later, they welcomed little Trooper into the family. Zuma was so excited to see his new cousin that he made time to play with him whenever he wasn't on a mission. He was the first pup Trooper saw when he opened his eyes. Ever since that day, Zuma has been Trooper's idol and he would visit him at the Lookout when he got older. One day, Trooper heard about a sick kid in the hospital, so he visited and played with the boy and kept him company until he got better. Seeing how much of an impact Trooper had on the boy, his parents signed him up to volunteer as a therapy pup at the hospital. When he got older, he decided to become a seeing-eye dog for a 10 year old blind boy. The boy's parents adopted him and he loves helping the boy get around. Trooper is a chocolate labrador with light brown fluffy fur. He has Jade green eyes and wears a dark blue collar. He is about half the size of Zuma and has a small dark-brown birthmark on his back left paw. Trooper is an energetic, playful pup. When he was born, Zuma always loved playing with him and as Trooper got bigger, he started to idolize his older cousin and loves going to the Lookout and play with him and hear stories about his missions. Trooper loves the company of humans and likes to make them happy. Because of this, his parents signed him up to be a therapy pup at a children's hospital. The children love him. Trooper is full of energy and loves to play. His favorite things to do are chase his tail and wrestle. By Me: *Pups and the Green Christmas By Others: *Pups and The Labrador Christmas *Trooper's Christmas Miracle *PAW patrol Undertale *Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn *A Service Dog Christmas *Pups and The Present Drive Collabs: Random: *Trooper idolizes Zuma so much that he sometimes copies him by saying "dude" a lot. *He volunteers as a therapy pup as a little pup and when he gets older, he becomes a seeing-eye dog for a 10 year old boy. (credit goes to Zumarocks3390 for suggesting the seeing-eye dog job) *Like his cousin, he is an expert at Pup Pup Boogie and to everyone's surprise, actually beat Zuma in a one-on-one match. *His favorite toy is the blue squeaking bone chew toy Samantha and Zane got for him when he was born. *His trainee is Service. He trains her on being a therapy pup taking her to hospitals to comfort sick people and after training, he and Narwal buy her lunch. Friends: *Nikola *Token Nicknames: *Zuma calls him "little dude". *Primrose calls him "Little T" and "Troop" Crush: Trooper met and developed a crush on Narwal. Family: *Unnamed Mother *Hayward- Father *Samantha- Aunt *Zane- Uncle *Danny- Cousin *Victoria- Cousin-in-Law *DJ- Second Cousin *Tori- Second Cousin *Jay- Second Cousin *BJ- Second Cousin *Tera- Second Cousin *Zuma- Cousin *Princess- Cousin-in-Law *Primrose- Cousin *Sonar- Cousin *Nixie- Cousin *Maya- Cousin *Vito- Cousin What do you like about Trooper? He's Zuma's cousin He's a therapy/Seeing-eye Pup He's energetic Everything! Other (answer in the comments) Trooper2.jpg|My New OC Trooper! trooper__by_blackout1012.png|Trooper~!!------Gift Art by Blackout1012 santas_trooper2.jpg|Santa's Trooper-----Gift Art by Blackout1012 Trooper GIFT.jpeg|Trooper------Gift Art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Troopergift.jpeg|Trooper!-----Christmas gift from SunnyPuppy45 CommTrooper.png|Trooper!-------Amazing commission by 258raindrop Snivy.jpeg|Trooper as a Snivy in Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon! They have the same personality lol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Puppies Category:First gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Zuma's Family Category:Relatives Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:RockytheEco-pup's Pup Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Gay Pups Category:Gay Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist